Mal humor, besos o…¿vergüenza?
by Whitemiko5
Summary: Esos pésimos días en los que no quieres ni levantarte porque te sientes de la patada, esos dias en donde te arrepientes por ser mujer pero sobretodo te arrepientes de no haberte quedado acostada, y eso lo supo Kagome muy bien..


Mal humor, besos o…¿vergüenza?

Kagome´s POV

Es un buen día, sobretodo porque por primera vez en 3 semanas he podido dormir en una cama, ah mi preciosa cama, todo era felicidad hasta que el maldito despertador sonó, realmente el pobre aparato no tiene la culpa de nada, pero…¿con quién más me puedo desquitar azotándolo contra el suelo?

Maldición como odio estos días, no sé como las mujeres de la época de Inuyasha pueden andar como si nada con los cólicos, o seguramente es porque tenían muchas cosas que hacer como para pensar en quejarse, como sea, me encantaría seguir dormida pero no se puede.

Me levanté a regañadientes de la cama, tomé mi ropa interior y me introduje rápidamente en el baño, me desvestí tranquilamente, para después meterme a la regadera, ya que no tenía tiempo para meterme a la bañera, el agua caía de perlas sobre mis músculos perezosos, que apenas estaban despertando, saqué el nuevo champú con olor a frutos rojos y a cerezas y me lo apliqué en el cabello disfrutando del delicioso olor, después me enjaboné con el jabón de la misma familia del champú y me enjuagué rápidamente, salí en 7 minutos del baño y me di prisa en secarme y colocarme la ropa interior, y después salí del baño para ponerme mi uniforme y cepillarme el cabello.

Estaba sacando un vestido del cajón justo cuando en el espejo del tocador vi una cosa que me dejó helada y al mismo tiempo sin poder reaccionar, después de quedarme inmóvil e durante unos interminables segundos reaccioné, y no de la mejor manera posible.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡Inuyasha que diablos estás haciendo aquí!, ¡maldito pervertido!—exclamé no histérica, si no lo que le sigue, lanzando todos los objetos que se encontraban en el tocador, tales como cepillos, espejos, maquillaje, cajitas, joyeros e incluso la secadora, la cual tuvo un aterrizaje exitoso en la cabeza de un hanyou en estado de pánico.

—¡Maldición Kagome!, ¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¡porqué me lanzas eso!—aulló enfadado el ambarino esquivando en el aire el resto de mis artículos que podían resultar un riesgo potencial a su seguridad.

—Esa es la consecuencia de juntarte tanto con Miroku, ¡perro pervertido!—respondí enfurruñada al no encontrar nada más que lanzarle, al menos ya estaba tranquila, tenía la toalla envuelta a mi alrededor tapando lo que resultaría inapropiado, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que donde me cambiaría así que lo tomé del haori y sin dejar de dirigirle calificativos igual de apropiados para Miroku lo lancé fuera de la habitación.

Inuyasha´s POV

Keh, ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Kagome?, yo llego bien a su casa y primero me llevo la sorpresa de que anda de exhibicionista caminando por ahí en paños menores, "aunque tú fuiste el sobrado ahí ya que ella estaba en su recámara con la puerta cerrada", diablos es cierto, pero tampoco soy un pervertido como para andarla espiando, "y porque te le quedaste viendo, con la esperanza de que te invitara a que le ayudaras a ponerse la ropa o bien…a quitarle la poca que traía", mierda no sé ni porque estoy pensando eso, parece que lo que dijo Kagome era verdad, la cercanía con Miroku me está haciendo daño, una vez que vuelva al sengoku me encargaré de patearle el trasero.

Diablos no tengo nada que hacer y parece que aún no llega la mamá de Kagome, demonios pensaba ir a la cocina a comer algo, bueno…algo bueno habrá que hacer, ¡ya sé!, iré a ver que hace Souta, al percibir el olor del pequeño me dirijo a la cocina, en donde para mi sorpresa también encuentro a la pequeña niña que es la futura mujer del mocoso, ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba?

—Inuyasha, es bueno verte amigo, ¿recuerdas a Hitomi?, vino conmigo a hacer un trabajo de la escuela, ¿quieres acompañarnos?, por cierto linda gorra orejas de perro—mencionó algo nervioso el chiquillo y al haber escuchado lo de la gorra me sorprendí, ¿en qué momento me la puso Kagome?, a con que así se llamaba la chiquilla, el tiene más suerte que yo con las mujer, ¡qué diablos estoy pensando!

—Hola joven Inuyasha—saludó educadamente la chiquilla mostrando una sonrisa, por inercia me recordó a la mocosa que acompaña al pedófilo de mi hermano, empiezo a preocuparme seriamente por esa niña, tanto tiempo con ese iceberg terminará por volverla loca de alguna forma.

—Keh como sea, la loca de tu hermana acaba de lanzarme todo lo que había en su recámara—respondí igual de aburrido y con cierto resentimiento mientras me sentaba en la silla frente a ellos.

—Es cierto orejas de perro, escuchamos todo el griterío hasta acá, pero pensamos que solo era una pelea normal—mencionó el mocoso riendo nerviosamente, mientras su prometida o lo que sea que fuera, solamente suspiraba y reía con disimulo.

—Parece que se tienen mucha confianza, porque escuchamos como usted entró a su habitación y ella gritaba un sin número de sinónimos de pervertido—expresó la cría riendo un poco más notorio, siendo seguida por el mocoso, yo me sonrojé profusamente, sintiéndome avergonzado de haber sido escuchado por la pareja de niños.

—¡Keh! , es Kagome la loca, yo que iba a saber que se estaba vistiendo, no había terminado de entrar cuando ya tenía un condenado cofre con no se qué porquerías adornando mi cabeza, mujer loca, con razón se lleva tan bien con el sarnoso de Kouga —bufé un poco alto, no había terminado de siquiera expresar todo mi fastidio cuando allá arriba, se escuchó un atronador grito que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara.

—¡Así que loca eh!, ¡veremos si sigues diciéndoselo al tatami!—rugió espantosamente logrando que entrara en pánico, reaccioné saltando como gato de mi lugar intentando buscar la vía de escape más próxima cuando…

—¡Siéntate!—aulló, fue lo último que escuché antes de la serie repeticiones de la misma palabra hasta que perdí el sentido.

Souta POV

Hitomi se asustó un poco al ver el estado deplorable en el que terminó mi casi cuñado, semi enterrado de boca en el tatami, y para colmo inconsciente, a veces me da pena como el pobre del orejas de perro sufre el bonito genio de mi hermana mayor cada vez que vienen esos benditos días que me hacen desear que mi hermana no hubiera nacido mujer.

—Creo que se quieren mucho—susurró tímidamente mi pequeña Hitomi, acercándose un poco a mí rozando mi mano con la suya, sonrojándonos en el acto.

—Pues aunque no lo creas si, solo que son algo inmaduros—respondí igual de sonrojado, justo cuando pensaba ir a asegurarme de que mi cuñado continuara vivo hasta que se escucharon unos aterradores pasos en la planta alta, llegando extremadamente rápido vociferando algo acerca de que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y que ojalá Inuyasha hubiera llegado a México.

—Hermana, ya que vas a la tienda puedes comprarme unos…—pensaba pedirle unos cuantos bocadillos para ahora que se encontraba Hitomi, pero ella se volteó bruscamente haciendo que ambos nos asustáramos temiendo una reacción igual como la que recibió Inuyasha.

—¡No tengo tiempo para eso Souta!, ¡siempre tengo que hacer todo yo!, ¡olvídalo!, ¡si quieres algo ve a comprarlo tú mismo!—exclamó aún más fúrica, cerrando la puerta de azotón y dejándome con la palabra en la boca, sip definitivamente hubiera deseado tener un hermano, solo espero que Hitomi al crecer no se ponga así, temblé de solo pensarlo, miré de reojo al hanyou y temí algún día encontrarme en su situación.

—Parece que tu hermana no tiene un buen día Souta—rió nerviosamente Hitomi, suspiré y me apresuré a contestar.

—Sí, es que anda en "sus días"—me limité a contestar, escuchando un asentimiento de parte de ella y una risa algo nerviosa.

—Con eso ya lo dijiste todo, pero parece que se desquitó muy feo con tu pobre cuñado—aseguró mirando al albino que continuaba igual, en el país de los sueños, quizás soñando con ser perseguido por mi hermana.

—Al menos que tuviera de que enojarse, pero ni le hice nada, solo le iba a pedir que comprara unas papas para comer ahorita Hitomi, parece que está muy estresada—suspiré con algo de resentimiento, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

—Mmmm…¿Souta y que tal si aplicamos lo que hice una vez con mi hermana?—propuso con un tinte maléfico que llamo de inmediato mi atención.

—¿En qué piensas Hitomi?—indagué sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas, mi mente anticipaba algo interesante.

—Pues una vez mi prima le hizo eso a su hermana para que ella se reconciliara con su novio, y por alguna razón ambos regresaron del cuarto tomados de la mano y muy despeinados, hice eso mismo con mi hermana y el resultado fue el mismo, ¿Qué dices lo intentamos?—agregó igual de maléficamente, mirando de reojo al dormido Inuyasha, yo sonreí para mis adentros ya sé que haremos hoy.

Kagome`s POV

Me lleva la chi…nita, ashhh ¿cómo es que no tenían la buscapina?, ¿Qué tipo de farmacia era esa?, tuve que caminar alrededor de siete cuadras más para encontrarla y poder calmar el infernal dolor en mi bajo vientre, y una vez ahí debí comprar más toallas y más tampones, diablos, como odio andar en estos días, sobre todo con Inuyasha tan cerca y su condenado olfato de perro, y tener que ir al sengoku cuando quisiera pasarme todo el día tirada en la cama sin hacer nada.

Ya por fin llegué a mi adorada casa y me dirigí al baño tan rápido que le pasé por encima a Inuyasha, escuchando un gruñido en respuesta, pero poco me importó y me metí al baño a continuar mi asunto.

Cuando salí de mi enfadosa misión, vi como Inuyasha entraba a mi habitación, refunfuñado entre dientes cosas que no se le entendían, suspiré al menos con la buscapina no estaré tan irritable o al menos eso pienso.

Entro a la recámara y él se encuentra sentado en su acostumbrada pose india según el haciéndome la ley del hielo, volví a suspirar y me acerqué a él, para disculparme, si lo sé el me vio desnuda, bueno casi, pero tampoco debí haber reaccionado así, con sentarlo una vez hubiera sido suficiente, pero maldito periodo, hace que haga cosas que no debería.

—Inuyasha lo siento, es que no he tenido un buen día y el acto de en la mañana lo terminó por mejorar, ando de mal humor por algo…que no entenderías por eso lo siento—expliqué buscando sus disculpas, a pesar de saber que me refunfuñaría algo en respuesta.

—¡Keh!, y yo qué culpa tengo, además ni quien te quisiera ver en la mañana, tu reaccionaste así porque quisiste—respondió malhumorado, comenzaba a enojarme pero antes de reaccionar de mala manera el me interrumpió, mientras movía un poco el cuello de su haori.

—Kagome, maldición ¿Qué tengo aquí?—preguntó abriendo un poco su haori para mostrarme su cuello, yo me acerqué curiosa moviendo un poco más el kosode, encontrándome con una sorpresita que me dejó peor que tiesa.

—¡Kagome te estoy preguntando qué diablos tengo allí!—repitió un poco enfadado poniéndome aun más nerviosa, no pensé que Inuyasha tuviera un detalle así y menos que quisiera que de verdad cumpliera lo que venía ahí, mi cara enrojeció.

—Inuyasha, ¿de verdad quieres que te diga?—interrogué temiendo un no como respuesta de parte del despistado albino.

—Pues si te estoy preguntando es que quiero que me contestes—respondió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa que me pareció increíblemente provocadora, mientras señalaba con su dedo el lugar mencionado, viéndose endemoniadamente sexy.

Me quedé perpleja, no sabía qué hacer y por el momento me quedé perdida en la dimensión desconocida, intentando encontrar una razón a su raro comportamiento, hasta que regresé por sus constantes llamados.

—¿Me vas a decir o no o deberé hacerlo yo mismo?—preguntó con un tono fastidiado, esperando mi respuesta, por lo que reaccioné acercándome a él apasionadamente, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

—Se perfectamente lo que dice—aseguré acercándome aún más a él, subiéndome a la cama acorralándolo contra la pared y disfrutando de su sonrojo, ¿Por qué se sonroja?, si el mismo me pidió que lo hiciera?, intenté controlar mis nervios y mi sonrojo tan poco discreto, tomando su cara entre mis manos acercando mi rostro peligrosamente al de él—aún que prefiero besar aquí—finalicé destruyendo la poca distancia que separaba nuestros labios, dándole un beso al principio tímido, pero al ser correspondido por él aumentó de intensidad.

Nos acercamos tanto que en un segundo nos encontrábamos completamente embarrados y yo prácticamente solo me faltaba subirme arriba de sus piernas, cuando el reaccionó de súbito ocasionando que un sentimiento de insatisfacción y enfado aflorara en mi interior.

—¡Kagome!, ¡huelo sangre!, ¿Dónde estás herida?, ¡mierda incluso la cama está manchada!, ¡vallamos con Kaede antes que te pongas peor!—exclamó completamente alterado, un momento…¿sangre?, ¿en la cama?, ¿ir con Kaede?, reaccioné gritando espantosamente levantándome endemoniada de la cama, corriendo al baño siendo seguida por un preocupadísimo hanyou, que no dejaba de preguntar si estaba bien.

Apenas pude evitar por los pelos el atropellar a Souta junto con su novia que muy apenas podían controlar la risa, ¿acaso es tan gracioso?, ¡qué vergüenza!, pero después tendré tiempo para saber porque se ríen tanto y que estaban haciendo aquí, ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Estaba llorando del coraje, frustración y vergüenza, ¡porque todo me pasa a mí!, Inuyasha se dio cuenta y encima deberé explicarle la razón del sangrado y no podré con la vergüenza, solo reaccioné invocando de nuevo el conjuro.

—¡!¡Inuyashaaaaa!¡SIÉNTATE!—aullé a todo pulmón siendo el grito seguido por el duro golpe con el suelo, ya vería que haría después, por ahora me dedicare a intentar lograr irme por la coladera.

"Kiss here", eso era lo que tenía marcado en su cuello, aunque ahora me pregunto, ¿como diablos Inuyasha pudo escribirse eso en el cuello?, y más aún si estaba en inglés, de repente una idea hizo click en mi cabeza, ¡por eso estaban Souta y Hitomi parados ahí atacándose de la risa!

—¡Souta Higurashi!, ¡desearás no haber nacido!—exclamé con unas terribles ganas de estrujar su pequeño cuello entre mis manos y cometer homicidio, escuché un grito de pánico, algunos golpes y unos pasos apresurados que se alejaban cada vez más del baño.

Oh hermanito espera a que salga del baño...


End file.
